I  hope  he  feels  the  same
by weakatthekneesforhissmile
Summary: Edward  and  Jasper  are  best  friends.  They  are  in  love  with  each  other, yet  neither  one  knows. Lets  see  what  happens  when  they  find  out.  SLASH   M/M  ACTION  DONT LIKE.  DONT  READ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - I wish he felt the same

JASPERS P.O.V

My name is Jasper whitlock.

I moved from Texas when I was 12, i'm now 18.

I have blue eyes and dirty blone hair that is slightly wavy and comes down to my chin. I'm 6'1 and have a swimmers build. I also have a wide smile and plump lips, the bottem one slightly bigger than the top.

In other words I know I look good.

Yes, I'm one cocky motherfucker.

Anyway the point to all this being said is that most of the time my looks get me what I want.

Except for what i really want.

And what I truley want more then anything is my best friend.

Edward Cullen.

Fuck, just thinking his name gets my dick hard. Did I forget to mention i'm gay? Well I am. It's not like I hide this from people 'cause I don't. Well I do hide it from the kids at our school, but the people who are most important to me know. My parents my sister hell even Edward.

Now getting back to being in love with my best friend, i've been in love with him for years. I think I knew I was in love with him when we were 16. Actully it's the same day I really knew for sure I was gay.

Me and my mom were fighting again, we had been doing that alot about my dad, she believed in giving him second chances after he cheated , me not so much. Anyway it got really bad between us that night and I just had to get away. I ran to Edward. We were best friends after all.

I actully make it to his room before breaking down. When Edward turned around from his dresser he was going through he rushed straight to me. With out saying a word he picked me up from the floor and helped me change into some of his lounge pants. Walking to his bed he pulls down his covers, climbs in and pats the spot next to him. I climb in beside him and rest my head on the pillow, pulling me closer he settles my head on his chest. The only words he uttered all night was "shh Jasper I've got you." And all I could think about was how good he smelt and how hard my dick was getting every time he shifted in his sleep.

So anyway here I am in love with my best friend, and oh, yeah he's straight. Did I forget to mention that? Well he is.

Yeah, that fuckin sucks, but I can't help it , my heart wants what my heart wants, and so does my dick. I just wish he felt the same.

EDWARDS P.O.V

I'm Edward Cullen I'm 6'0 and have green eyes. I have a straight nose and an angular jaw. My lips are pouty and my hair, well my hair has that freshly fucked look to it. It stands every which way and is the color of a new penny almost. I have a nice body to, not beefed up just defined.

Yes, I'm a pretty motherfucker.  
>No, I'm not conceted just confident.<p>

Anyway my best friend is Jasper I met him when we were 12. He just moved here from Texas, and me? Well I've always lived here. I was playing basketball at the park and Jasper walked by. He looked so sad with his head down and kicking rocks with the toes of his sneakers. I hollered and asked him if he wanted to play. We've been best friends since.

We had just turned 17 (me and jay are only a couple monthes apart) when Jasper told me he was gay. He had spent the night at my house and I had woke up that morning starving. Jasper was still asleep so I jumped up and was going to make us breakfast. I get most of the food done and head back to the room to wake Jasper and see what kind of eggs he wanted.

"Hey man, what kind of .."

I stop when I see Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jasper whats wrong?"

Jasper looks up with sad red rimed eyes.

"Hey Ed umm theres something I need to tell ya, and before I do I just want to say that I really don't want it to fuck our friendship up."

This has my heart beating out of my chest, 'cause I can't imagine my life with out him in it.

"What is it Jas?" I wisper.

"Edward i'm gay."

Wait what? I think

"Wait what?" I say.

"Thats it?" "Fuck Jasper, you had me thinking something was really wrong." "Don't do that shit to me man, so anyway do you want your eggs scrambled or fried?" I ask before I head back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"Wait thats it?" Jasper says as he follows right behind me. " I tell you i'm gay and you want to know if I want my eggs scrambeled or fried?"

"Well...yeah i'm fuckin starvin dude." "Wait did you think I was gonna look at you diffrently?" I ask.

"Yeah I kinda did." He wispers.

"Hey motherfucker give me more credit then that" I say nudging his shoulder with mine and giving him my crooked grin. "Now come on like I said i'm fuckin starvin."

And that was the end of that. But the day he told me i guess I did start looking at him diffrently, just not in the way he thaught I would. Now when I look at him I notice things I didn't before. Like how beautiful his eyes and smile are or how fuckin hot it is to see the out line of his cock in his boxer briefs or how my goddamn heart hurts every time i'm not near him.

The funny thing is I always thaught I was straight I mean i've had girl friends, I mean we never really fooled around but we did kiss I mean it wasn't explosive but it was pretty good.

The thing is I never really got hard kissing them. All I have to do is think about kissing Jasper and my dick is pulsing and weeping for release. So I guess thats a clue that i'm not straight.

So here I am in love with my best friend. I plan on telling him to night when I see him and all I can do is hope he feels the same way.

*******************************************  
>AN: I own nothing twilight.<p>

Please read and review let me know what you think this is only gonna be a 2 shot I plan on having chapter 2 posted some time tonight. THANKS YOU ALL SO MUCH.

-Lacy- 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I OWN NOTHING. BUT DAMN IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH BITCH.  
>So heres the second part to my story and the end of just please R&amp;R and let me know what you think.<p>E.P.O.V.<p>

I sit on my bed and wonder if i'm doing the right thing by telling Jasper tonight. I mean it's getting fuckin hard to keep it from him here lately, i'm constantly trying to hide my hard on from him, but it's more then that to. Trying not to stare when he runs his fingers through his hair. Trying my best to keep the pain off of my face when we're walking beside each other and I can't hold his hand like I want to. And Goddamn do I want to. But at the same time it's hard to tell him cause if he doesn't want me, if he rejects me i just don't think my heart can take that shit.

Sitting here alone on my bed wishing he were here with me I know I have to do it though.  
>,cause if I don't if I keep my mouth shut and don't say a word i'm gonna regret that shit for the rest of my life. I'm always gonna wonder what if. And ya know what? Fuck that shit that ain't me. So here go's nothing.<p>

J.P.O.V

I sit on the couch flipping through the channels when my phone starts ringing. Digging through my pocket I pull it out to see Edwards name on the screen, trying to ignore the butterflies taking over my stomach I answer. " Hey man whats up?"  
>"Hey Jazz. Nothing much man mind if I come over awhile? Ya know sit and chill?" I really didn't feel like torchering myself right now, having to watch every move before I made it, or think about every single word before I said it to make sure I wasn't going to show my true feelings for him. But at the same time god I wanted to see him. " Yeah dude no problem come on over." "Alright see ya in a bit" "ok , later man" As soon as I hang up i'm off the couch running to the shower.<p>

I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom into my bedroom. Just as i'm rummaging through my dresser Edward walks in.

E.P.O.V.

The whole drive to Jaspers house. My heart feels as though it's gonna beat outa my chest and I feel like i'm gonna puke up my guts. But I have to do this. Pulling up to his house I run all the way up the driveway all the way up to his room.  
>Opening his door i am met with the most beautiful sight. A wet Jasper with nothing but a towel around his narrow hips. Oh fuck, instant hard on."Hey man i'll just be a second let me throw my clothes on." Jasper says.<br>Please don't . I think to my self. "Yeah no problem." I say feeling a blush creep up my face. Oh great i'm blushing now what the fuck.

J.P.O.V

I could've swore I saw Edward checking me out as I walk to the bathroom , but that had to be my mind playing tricks on me. Coming out of the bathroom I see Edward sitting on the bed looking like he's giving him self a pep talk.  
>"Hey man whats up with you?" "Nothing." He says. I don't buy it. " Ok say that one more time and make it more Believable " I say smiling. "Yeah your right there is something on my mind" he says standing up and walking over to stand right in front of me. He so close I can feel his breath on my face. I'm so turned on I can feel my jeans getting tighter. I hold my breath waiting for his next move , but then nothing.<p>

E.P.O.V

I tryed giving my self a little pep talk , ya know tell myself that I can do this, that he's gonna love me back. Yeah that pep talk it didn't help. At all. Once we were face to face I couldn't do it 'cause what if he didn't love me ? What if this fucked everything up? I just couldn't take that risk. Yeah i'm a chicken shit motherfucker , so what? Turning away from Jas I go to sit on the bed when all at once I find my back against the wall and Jasper caging me in with his arms on either side of my head. I can't breath and I am so turned on there's no way I can hide my hard on from him this time, but then again I don't want to.

J.P.O.V

I don't know what the fuck came over me. It's like my body was disconected from my mind. I just couldn't take the way he was looking at me before he turned around. He just looked so fuckin vulnerable standing there and I just fuckin snaped. Now i've got him shoved against the wall. Standing here looking at him I want nothing more then to lean down and kiss the shit out of him. Leaning down almost touching the lips i've dreamt about for two years I wisper. "Edward can I kiss you?" "Please" he almost moans. And right then I know i'm goner. Right then I know I would give this boy my life 'cause he already has my heart.

E.P.O.V

Having Jaspers lips on mine is heaven. It's so fuckin good, and so not enough. I need more. I trace my tounge along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he grants at once. Feeling his tounge against mine is so much more then I imagined. Sliding my hands in to his hair and hearing him moan spures me on. Giving a little tug I hear him let out a growl and I fuckin snap. Grabbing him by the shirt and turning us to where his back is against the wall I start kissing down his neck to his chest making my way back up to his ear where I lick around the shell before wispering "Jasper is this o.k.?" " Am I going to fast?" " No Edward please don't stop." He says grabbing my hips and bringing my body flush with his letting me feel what i'm doing to him. And in that moment I know I would do anything for this boy in front of me ' cause god I love him. Kissing my way back to his chest I run my hands down his sides to the hem of his shirt I look in his eyes asking for permission lifting his arms in the air I have my answer. Taking his shirt off I lift my arms so he can do the same to me. After my shirt joins his on the floor I take his hand and lead him to his bed. Laying down I pull him on top of me. "Edward can I please tast you?" Jas askes looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes. " Jasper i'm yours you can do to me what you want" I say bucking my hips into his. " Oh fuck" he moans weather it's from my words or the friction from my dick rubbing against his i'm not sure. Starting at my neck kisses and licks his way down my chest and stomach untill he gets to my jeans. Looking up at me I nod before I see his long fingers working on my button and zipper. Lifting my hips I wait for him to pull them down but he doesn't. Thinking he has changed his mind I settle back on the bed and look down at him.  
>"How long Edward" Jas asks looking straight in my eyes. Oh he wanted to know that I could answer that " 9 inches" I say. I could feel it more then I could hear his laughing. Why was he laughing at me? Did he not believe me, 'cause I could show him. "Not that Edward. How long have you felt this way?" Oh. "About a year." I say. "A fuckin year " he wispers more to himself then me. And more of a statement then a question.<p>

J.P.O.V

We've have wasted so much time is all I can think. But then I remember I have Edwards cock right in front of my face. And thinking is so over rated so I stop and just feel. Tapping his hip for him to lift his hips I pull his jeans and boxers to his knees and wait for him to kick his shoes off before yanking them all the way off. And goddamn if his cock ain't as beautiful as he is. I can't seem to help my self and bend down to lick from the base to the very tip. Sticking my tounge into his slit I gather his precome moaning and almost coming from his taste alone.  
>Hearing him moan and feeling him buck his his and tug my hair is almost to much, but not enough at the same time. "Please Jas. Oh, god please suck me." He begs. And I can't deny him a fuckin thing. Grabbing his dick with my hand I suck the head into my mouth swirling my tounge around the ridge. Sliding down I take as much of him in my mouth as I can. Bobing up and down I work what I can't fit into my mouth with my hand. Feeling him tugging on my hair, hearing his moans and my sluping noises is to much. Undoing my jeans I pull my dick out and start stroking myself. I feel like i'm fixing to explode. "Oh god Jas thats so fuckin hot touch your self for me baby yeah stroke that cock." He says. Pulling off his dick I tell him. " Edward fuck my face" " Fuck" he wispers. Grabbing ahold of my hair he directs me back on to his cock. Edward starts fucking my face and moaning and I can feel him tapping the back of my throat. I start moving my hand faster over my own dick untill I can't take it any more and come shuddering and shaking and moaning. Still fucking my mouth Edward takes my hand covered in my come and brings it up to his mouth he licks it clean it has to be the most erotic thing i've ever seen. "Jasper oh fuck Jas i'm gonna come." He says trying to move me off of him. I'm not having that. Sucking harder and taking him deeper down my throat I reach and tug on his balls. Thats all it takes and I feel him come. Shooting his load down my throat I swallow what he gives me. Pulling off his dick with a pop I lick him clean. Getting up and laying beside Edward he kisses me untill i'm more breathless then I was.<br>Looking into his eyes I can't help the words that tumble out. " I love you so much Edward." Smiling a smile that could light up any room he says " I love you to Jas more then any thing" and all I can think is i'm so glad he felt the same. But then I remember I have Edward on my bed and in my arms and I quit thinking and just feel 'cause thinking is so over rated anyway right?

THE END

HOPE YOU ENJOYED . PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
